


By The Reins

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding!kink, Christmas, Daddy!Sam, F/M, Filthy talk, Fluff, Hard Fucking, Love, Romance, Rough fucking, Sex Talk, animals having sex, birds and the bees, family!Sam, husband!sam - Freeform, married!Sam, sam being filthy, sam's big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The birds and the bees raise their ugly head during a trip to a Winter Wonderland, and aside from explaining it to your six year old, you also have to deal with the ideas in Sam’s head.





	By The Reins

 

Exhausted did not cover how you felt after a full day of walking around the Winter Wonderland that had come to Lebanon. Sam was still going, full of energy and having more fun than you’d thought possible. Rae, your six year old daughter, was jumping and screaming in excitement as you approached the petting zoo, manned by a few grumpy looking staff who’d clearly had enough of children.

Yeah, you were ready for a cup of coffee and bed.

Rae whooped in happiness as her father scooped her off the ground, settling her on his broad shoulders to give her a good view of the animals in the petting zoo. You followed behind, looking for nothing but a bench, but the little girl had spotted the reindeer and she absolutely needed to go and see them.

“Daddy, Daddy, look! There’s Blitzen, and Dancer!” Rae clapped, squealing, and Sam laughed, walking ahead while you wished for a coffee stall. “And Cupid, and Prancer!”

“Is there a Rudolph?” Sam asked, looking up as his daughter messed his hair up, making it fall in his eyes.

“No, but look, that one is giving the other one a piggyback ride!” You frowned, peering around Sam to see what the reindeer were doing. Adults chuckled around you, and covered their children’s eyes, and Sam quickly pulled Rae off his shoulders, as he realized that the reindeer were, in fact,  _ not _ giving each other piggyback rides.

“Oh my,” you gasped, watching the large male reindeer mount his counterpart, obviously intent on getting what he wanted despite the audience. “He’s not shy is he?”

“Daddy, I wanna see!” Rae complained, annoyed at being deprived of the sight of the reindeer.

“Maybe we should come back in a few minutes,” Sam grumbled, but you noticed he wasn’t taking his eyes off the mating animals. 

“Give him a little credit,” you giggled, “he might have the stamina of a Winchester.” The look your husband levelled you with was withering, and you tugged on Rae’s hand. The reindeer keeper started to shoo people away, unable to separate the coupling deer. “Come on, sweetheart. They’ve got bunnies over there.”

*****

By the time you arrived home, Rae was out cold in the backseat, and Sam easily got her into bed without waking her. You stood in the doorway, watching him tuck her in, placing a quick kiss on her forehead, before turning the nightlight on and backing out slowly.

“Hungry?” you asked, stifling a yawn.

“A little,” Sam replied, pulling you into his arms, kissing you softly. “But I can take care of that. How about I run you a nice hot bath, and you take the weight off your feet for a bit?”

You hummed, tapping his chest softly with one finger. “That sounds amazing. But I have laundry -”

“We can sort that all out tomorrow. You got me home for two weeks; let’s make the most of it.” He smiled, pecking you on the cheek, before tapping your ass and sending you off to the bedroom. “Go find yourself a towel and something comfy for bed.”

With a smile, you did as he instructed, returning to find the bathroom full of steam, and a lovely scented bubble bath nearly finished running. Sam was testing the water with his hand, and he smiled as you walked in. “That looks so lovely,” you murmured, circling your arms around his back as he straightened. “You’re winning all the husband points.”

“I’ll make sure to brag about it later,” he drawled, turning the faucet off. “Now, get yourself relaxed, and I’ll be waiting.” It sounded ominous the way he said it, but you barely noticed, too eager to soak your feet and back in the hot water. You stripped quickly, missing the appreciative look Sam shot your way, and by the time you were submerged in the tub, he’d disappeared off to the bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, you were starting to resemble a prune, and the water was losing most of its heat. You pulled the plunger, climbing out and wrapping your fluffiest towel around yourself, tying your hair in a neat ponytail before tiptoeing out of the room. The hallway was quiet and you moved over to Rae’s door, checking in on her.

A light shone softly through the entry to the master bedroom, and once you were assured that Rae was still asleep, you walked along the shag carpet towards your room. Opening the door, you didn’t look up at first, and when you did, you stopped dead.

Sam was completely naked, lounging on the bed with his hands behind his head, smirking at you in a way you’d not really seen since his youth. “Sam?”

“Y’know, those reindeer got me thinking earlier,” he started, swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed and getting up, prowling towards you. The burst of heat in your core was instantaneous, and you sucked in a breath at the sight of his thick, hard cock bobbing with each step he took. 

“About?”

“How much I wanna fuck another baby into my beautiful wife,” he murmured, reaching out to pull your towel from your body. You gasped, unable to fight him as he tugged you flush against his body, claiming your lips with his, and by the time he withdrew, you were panting hard. “How much I wanna fill her up.”

“Those are… wow, you were thinking about that in the middle of a petting zoo.”

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Baby, I think about fucking you when I watch you do the dishes.”

Your cheeks colored with embarrassment, but Sam drew your attention away by teasing your nipples with the pads of his thumbs. “Sam…”

“I know we talked about it in the summer,” he said, interrupting you, his eyes on your breasts as he played with them. “But I can’t stop thinking about it recently. And if ol’ Rudolph is getting to put it to his, I think it’s only fair I should get to… y’know…” He dipped his head, kissing along your jaw. “Tell me you want it, baby. Tell me I can cum inside that beautiful cunt of yours.”

“Oh god, Sam.” You’d forgotten how to breathe naturally, and his words were making everything hazy with need. You wanted it, so much, but the timing hadn’t been great earlier in the year. Now, Rae was approaching seven and was at school, your career was stable, and Sam was doing well at the firm… there wasn’t any reason to put it off. Not to mention… “Fuck me, Sam, put a baby in me.”

Sam growled, lifting you off of the ground with ease, pushing you onto the bed. “You want me to -”

You shook your head, scrambling away from him onto all fours. As much as you loved when he spent hours eating you out, you were fairly certain you were wetter than Niagra Falls and your craving for his dick was more than you could bare. “No, Sam, just fuck me, just want your cock inside me, please!”

He placed his hands on your ass, not giving you any verbal response, but he spread you open, teasing you as he kneeled on the bed behind you. A second later, the tip of his cock traced your hole, and you couldn’t help but push back onto him.

“Wanna breed this sweet little pussy,” Sam groaned, pressing into you an inch or so, just enough for you to get a taste of his girth, the way he always stretched you out. In all the years you’d been together, it was a wonder he hadn’t broken you. “Always look so sexy like this, stretched around my cock.”

“Sam,” you mewled, feeling your elbows shake with the effort of staying upright. He was still dipping his cock into you, shallow, soft thrusts that only dragged out your need for him. “Please…”

“Beg for it,” he ordered, squeezing your ass with both hands. “Tell me how much you want this dick inside you, tell me how much you want my cum filling you up.”

“Oh god, Sammy, please, I need it, I need it so bad. Want your cum inside me.”

He groaned, thrusting into you fully, and you cried out, feeling the pressure where his cock pressed against your cervix. His hands were practically clawing at you as he tried to gain some composure, and you saw the perfect opportunity for revenge, tightening your kegel muscles and receiving a grunt in reward. “Do that again,” he growled, “and you won’t be walking straight tomorrow.”

You did it again.

Sam’s control snapped, and he hauled you backwards, forcing you onto his cock as he sat back on his folded legs. You lost any purchase you had on the bed, unable to fight back as he used his superior strength to bounce you up and down, each stroke of his cock hitting ridiculous depths, enough to make you scream. His fingers were bruising yours hips and waist, and when you tried to sit straight, he bit at your neck, leaving imprints on your skin.

“Gonna fuck you like an animal,” Sam snarled, not giving you a moment’s rest or reprieve from his fucking, snapping his hips up to meet your bouncing ass. Your eyes rolled back as you came for him, coating his cock in your cum, easing his passage even more. “I can feel that, you cumming like a bitch in heat. So fucking tight and hot.” He snaked one hand around your waist, pinning you in place, using the give of the mattress for more leverage and force.

“Sam, Sam, Sam…” You kept chanting his name, almost unable to keep your eyes open, unsure where your orgasm had begun or where it would finish. Sam was relentless, his hands seemingly everywhere at once, groping your breasts, dipping between your legs to pinch your clit. You were utterly lost in him.

“Gonna cum,” he warned, and you could feel his cock thicken, could feel the way he made your belly bulge that tiny amount, just from the size of him. “Gonna fill up your belly with a baby, sweetheart. Make you a mom again.”

You cried out, practically limp in his arms as he came with a near-roar, his seed leaking out around his cock when he kept thrusting through his orgasm. It felt like he wouldn’t stop, until he did, and both of you collapsed onto the bed. Your eyes fell closed, and you focused on your breathing, feeling that pleasant post-coital buzz that sang through your veins and made your toes curl.

Moments or forever later, Sam’s lips grazed your elbow. “You okay?” he asked, smirking at your fucked-out expression.

“Oh, I’m good,” you replied, the words dragged out and sleepy sounding. “I’m… really good.”

“Think it might take a few more tries,” he warned, draping his hand over your hip, but his tone was good-natured. “I mean, we’re not exactly out of practice…”

“Practice makes perfect.” You rolled to face him, groaning at the stiffness in your body from the entire day of walking and the amazing sex. “But maybe this time next year, we’ll have another bundle to take to the Winter Wonderland.”

“I hope so,” he whispered, kissing you softly, as his cock insistently poked your thigh. You looked down, arching an eyebrow as Sam chuckled. “Get some sleep. I might be waking up early in the morning to thoroughly satisfy my wife.”

You grinned, tucking yourself into his side. There wasn’t anything better than when Sam was determined to do something. And you were absolutely taking this idea by the reins.


End file.
